


Measured in Tears

by rinnenotsubasa



Series: Wonhui Smut [5]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, No Angst, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, seriously it's just porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 01:52:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12830814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Junhui loved how Wonwoo made him cry.





	Measured in Tears

It was like Junhui was addicted.

He could never get enough of the heat piercing through him, quick and hard. The lingering touches all over his naked skin, equally burning as the thrusting heat. The wet warmth engulfing parts of his chest, gnawing his pink buds and giving him pleasure. Wonwoo’s. They’re all Wonwoo’s.

Junhui was lying down on the bed, his back continuously rubbing the sheet because of their movement. Trapped between Wonwoo and the bed, between pleasure and desperation. Pleasure from Wonwoo. Desperation for more Wonwoo. Wonwoo, Wonwoo, Wonwoo, God, _Wonwoo_.

“Aah! Hah! Ngh—aah! Haah Aaaah!”

They’re here. Junhui could feel them before they rolled out of the corners of his eyes, wetting his cheeks. They’re here and Junhui couldn’t be happier.

They always reminded Junhui of how much pleasure Wonwoo gave him. That’s why he’s happy when he felt the wetness trailing his face, accompanied with the heavy trembling of his body. And Wonwoo’s face always lit up when they appeared. Ridiculously childlike. Pure joy. Junhui loved that too.

With a wide, innocent smile, Wonwoo bent his body so that his torso was aligned with Junhui’s, trapping Jun’s painfully hard and dripping length in between. Wonwoo slipped his tongue out from between his grin, licking the wet, warm beads on Junhui’s left cheekbone. Slurp, slurp, slurp, and sucking noises later when the tongue traveled down his cheek and jaw, working with lips to suck the flesh.

Junhui felt more wet beads rolling on his face, some reached the edge of his mouth and he wished Wonwoo would suck them too. Wonwoo did. He took them all to his mouth along with Junhui’s sobs, but they never stopped coming because the amount of pleasure filling Junhui kept building up. Wonwoo’s heat was thrusting into him faster, better, and Junhui sobbed harder.

“Hmmph—Haah.... Aaah... Aaah!“

Wonwoo’s lips left his only to hover right above, letting Junhui’s cry reverberated once again in the bedroom. Following that, Junhui felt Wonwoo’s heat leaving him completely, for just a split second before plunging back into him with Wonwoo’s grunt as the go signal.

“Hnnghh!!”

“Aaah!!”

One precise thrust. Several more beads of tears. Another quick pulling out, then another thrust with several more tears. Louder grunt, deafening cry.

When Wonwoo pulled out once again, Junhui knew he wasn’t going to last after this. It was a shame; he wanted it to never end. But it was inevitable. Once Wonwoo dived back into him, hitting him right on the spot for the third time in a row, Junhui’s whole body shook. It shook so hard, he could feel Wonwoo shaking along with him.

“Argh, Jun!”

Wonwoo’s cry was because of Junhui. Junhui’s hole clenching over Wonwoo’s heat, so hard, unwilling to let go. It even got the edges of Wonwoo’s eyes wet. Such a beautiful sight.

Once Junhui’s body stopped shaking, he whispered “Wonu...” to the face above him, and the other man whispered back his name. Junhui placed one hand on his lover’s cheek, prompting the latter to move his hips again, this time in quick, shallow thrusts. Junhui responded by clenching and unclenching in sync, trying to embrace the heat. Soon Wonwoo’s body started to tremble, and then hot spurt filled Junhui; it was too hot, too much, beads of tears fell out again even though Junhui thought he had spent the last drop.

Above him Wonwoo stayed close, his breathing beginning to calm down, his face glowing even more than usual.

“You’re wet,” Wonwoo said with a hearty chuckle as he eyed Junhui’s face. Junhui laughed too.


End file.
